Tesoro en isla Garage
by Cherry in the Moon
Summary: Haru tenia un regalo para Elie, el regalo estaba escondido y la chica decidió salir a buscarlo. Cansada por no encontrarlo volvió a casa, y lo que se encontró allí no se lo esperaba.


**¡Buenas noches! Hace mucho tiempo leí el manga de Rave y me encanto (como todo el trabajo de Hiro), y después de releerlo otras cuatro veces, por fin me he decidido a hacer un fic de esta pareja. Aunque suele haber pocas historias sobre Rave, yo encuentro necesario el que haya más ^^**

 **Este ha sido el primero que se me ha ocurrido sobre Haru y Elie, espero que en el futuro se me ocurra algún otro.**

 **¡Espero que disfrutéis mucho de esta lectura!**

* * *

 **Tesoro en isla Garage**

-Esto es tan injusto.

-Pummm pum.

-Es muy injusto.

-Pummm.

-¿Verdad que es injusto Plue?- Elie no podía dejar de quejarse. Su novio le había dicho que le tenía un regalo, estaba escondido en algún lugar de la isla y ella conocía bien ese lugar, y para darle emoción decidió hacer una búsqueda del tesoro.

-¿Pum?

-El idiota de Haru me dijo que estaba en un sitio que conozco muy bien. Así que pensé que estaría en esta cala-la chica cogió a su pequeño amigo y lo puso a la altura de su cara- No está aquí, ¿tú sabes donde esta Plue?

-Pummm.

-No creo que tú lo sepas- se tumbó en la cala mientras veía el cielo y seguía refunfuñando- No sé dónde lo ha podido guardar, he buscado en la cafetería de Gemma, por el bosque, he amenazado a Nakajima y no he conseguido nada.

-¿Elie?-su nombre llego como un susurro- ¿Qué haces aquí sola? ¿No esta Haru contigo?

-No-con su típica actitud de niña pequeña inflo sus mejillas y comenzó a lagrimear hacia su nueva hermana- ¡Me ha dejado un regalo! ¡Escondido por la isla!

-Tranquila Elie, no pasa nada.

-Pe-pero no sé dónde puede estar y no quiero que Haru piense que soy idiota y no puedo simplemente buscar algo.

-Elie, mi hermano no piensa eso, además ya sabes que cuando te haga algo, solo tienes que decírmelo a mí. ¡Tu hermana Cattleya se ocupara de patearle si tenéis algún problema!

-N-no hace falta-se separó de la chica mayor lentamente y dirigía la mirada a sus preciadas armas- Si Haru me hace algo yo misma me encargare.

Cattleya siguió su mirada hasta las pistolas tonfa de las que Elie reusaba a separarse aun cuando estaban en una isla pacífica y la amenaza de las Dark Bring ya no existía.

-Elie no sé si Haru te lo habrá comentado pero Shuda quiere llevarme a un sitio en el continente asique estaremos todo el fin de semana fuera, podrías hacerme el favor de no matar a mi hermano hasta entonces.

-No te prometo nada.

Ambas se tumbaron y vieron el cielo.

-Sabes Elie, Haru es un chico estupendo, siempre lo ha sido.

-Lo sé, siempre me lo ha demostrado. Desde que nos conocimos el primer día siempre ha estado cuidándome y protegiéndome.

-Elie, sé que amas a mi hermano, lo veo cada día y te puedo asegurar que él te ama a ti-Le miro con una sonrisa radiante- Sois una pareja autentica.

-Lo sé, cuando pienso en como lo mate, él se da cuenta enseguida de qué es lo que estoy pensando y comienza a hace tonterías con Plue para que me anime.

-Deberías dejar de pensar en eso, el pasado ha quedado atrás.

-No puedo- Elie se abrazó sus rodillas llorando- No sé si soy adecuada para Haru.

-Claro que si-Cattleya puso su mano sobre la espalda de la novia de su hermano y comenzó a moverla lentamente para consolarla- Te sacrificaste para salvar al mundo entero, perdiste tu hogar, tus amigos y tu vida para poder estar dormida 50 años y al final todo salió bien. Incluso el encerrar al Endless.

-Pero Haru estuvo un año desaparecido y tú estuviste un año creyendo que Haru había muerto. Mientras que yo no recordaba nada…- sus lágrimas seguían cayendo sin control- ¿Qué tipo de novia soy?

-Durante ese año todos lo pasamos mal pero ahora estoy feliz porque él está bien y está contigo- Cattleya dirigió su vista hacia el mar- No sabes lo feliz que me hace verlo, sonriendo todo el tiempo. ¿Sabes que habla de ti a cada momento? En la isla han comenzado a quejarse sobre eso, todos pensamos que no puede haber una novia mejor para él.

-Lo sé-poco a poco Eli fue calmándose- Realmente amo a Haru y no tengo duda de que él me ame- se levantó con más animo que antes- Sera mejor que vuelva, le diré que no he tenido suerte con el regalo.

-¿Cattleya? ¿Elie?

-¡Shuda!-Elie se paró frente al hombre con una gran sonrisa- Me alegra saber que vas a invitar a mi hermana mayor a viajar pero espero que la cuides y la protejas bien.

-Por supuesto-el chico paso el brazo por los hombros de su novia- Además los adultos debemos tener algún momento romántico, ya sabes.

-¡No!- Elie comenzó a correr en dirección a la casa que compartía con su amado- ¡No quiero saber nada de eso! Pasarlo bien.

Ambos se quedaron en la cala, viendo como la heroína y salvadora del mundo se iba corriendo hacia la casa donde seguramente estaría Haru esperándola impacientemente.

-¿Haru lo hará esta noche?

-Si-Cattleya miro sonriendo a su hombre- ¿No crees que hacen una pareja estupenda?

-Sí, tienes razón. Por cierto debemos irnos ya, ya que Haru insistió tanto en que debíamos estar fuera, le di el gusto. Nos vamos a unas aguas termales durante todo el fin de semana. Tu…y yo.

Ambos se dieron un intenso beso, donde jugaron con sus lenguas, para después dirigirse al lugar donde tenían una embarcación esperando para irse. El fin de semana en las aguas termales sería estupendo.

Mientras tanto, la pequeña morena estaba en la puerta, intentando decidir cómo entrar y cuál era la mejor manera de expresar sus sentimientos. Quería decirle a Haru lo que acababa de decirle a su hermana pero no sabía si tendría valor suficiente.

-Venga te has enfrentado a numerosos peligros y esto no es nada- después de auto animarse, entro en la casa gritando, como siempre -¡Haru, ya estamos aquí!

-Pumm

-¡Elie!-el chico se acercó corriendo hacia la puerta, tapando toda la vista del salón- ¿Qué haces aquí tan temprano? ¿Ya has encontrado mi regalo?

-No, no lo he encontrado- la chica se quedó mirando al suelo, pensando en lo decepcionante que podría ser.

-Elie, ¿pasa algo?

-No he podido encontrar tu regalo, ¡y ya han pasado cuatro horas desde que empecé a buscarlo!

-Bueno pero no pasa nada- su novio le levanto la cabeza y puso sus ojos a su altura- Seguro que has ido al bar de Gemma y te has parado a tomar un helado, después fuiste al claro jugaste a tirarle el palo a Plue y en la cala te quedarías un rato viendo el mar o el cielo.

\- ¿Cómo lo sabes?- la chica parpadeo incrédula. Todo eso era exactamente lo que había hecho- ¿Me has estado siguiendo?

-No hace falta, te conozco muy bien-el chico le dio esa sonrisa tan encantadora que tenía- ¿Por qué no buscas un poco más?

-He decidido dejar de buscar.

-¿Qué?-ahora Haru era el incrédulo, le cogió por los hombros y le sacudió levemente- ¿Por qué? ¿No quieres mi regalo?

-¡No es eso!- Elie miro hacia un lado- He visto a Cattleya, hemos estado hablando.

-¿Qué? No me digas que te lo ha dicho….. ¡Yo quería que fuera una sorpresa!

-¿Decirme? ¿Qué tenía que decirme?- la chica suspiro sonoramente- No me ha dicho nada del regalo si es lo que te preocupa. Veras Haru, es muy difícil para mí decirte esto, pero estoy decidida a hacerlo.

El chico le cogió las manos lentamente, y se las beso con delicadeza. Conocía muy bien a su chica y podía decir que estaba nerviosa y estresada y que lo mejor era intentar calmarla para que dijera todo y pudiera tranquilizarse.

-Sé que no soy adecuada para ser tu novia.

-Elie eso no es verdad

-¡Espera!-la chica le estaba mirando con los ojos empañados en lágrimas- Déjame terminar por favor.

Haru le dio unos minutos en los que estuvieron abrazados, esperaba pacientemente que se tranquilizase y terminara de contar las idioteces que pensaba para poder cubrirla de mimos.

-Sé que no soy adecuada para ser tu novia. Perdiste un año de tu vida por mi culpa, todos pensaron que estabas muerto ¡incluso Cattleya! Y yo no te recordaba, ¡no pude recordar que había matado a la persona que amo! Me sentí y me sigo sintiendo como una miserable, me has defendido muchas veces, me has protegido con tu propia vida y yo te lo pago matándote ¿Crees que eso es de ser buena novia? Julia no haría eso con Let, ni Cattleya con Shuda. Soy la peor novia que puedas tener.

Haru la estaba escuchando sin poder creérselo. ¿Ella la peor novia? Estaba seguro de que nunca encontraría a alguien como ella, y también de que nunca la perdería. Ahora solo hacía falta que ella se enterase y le quedara bien claro. Iba a abrir la boca para hablar cuando sintió como un delicado dedo se ponía encima de su boca.

\- Todavía no he terminado. Sé que soy la peor novia, pero mejorare. Me convertiré en tu chica ideal y en la mejor novia que pueda existir. No puedo cambiar el pasado y tampoco quiero dejarte. ¡No permitiré que nos alejen! Me ha costado tanto poder estar contigo, nos costó tanto estar juntos y vivir tranquilamente. No quiero que esto se acabe. Te amo. Te amo muchísimo Haru.

-Lo sé- el chico le abrazo y se puso a dar vueltas como un loco- Sé que me amas y también sé que tú conoces mis sentimientos y que te amo. Eli, todo lo que hice, protegerte, sacrificarme por ti, todo eso lo volvería a hacer mil veces más se fuera necesario para vivir junto a ti un solo segundo. Quiero que dejes de pensar que me mataste y olvidaste. Yo tome esa decisión y me costó mucho saber que me separaría de ti y que otro ocuparía mi lugar. Hubiera preferido ser egoísta y ver como Lucia destruía el mundo por seguir viviendo contigo. Pero no soy así y decidí que lo mejor era proteger este mundo, protegerte a ti. Cuando supe que me habías olvidado me sentí realmente aliviado ya que así no tendrías que cargar con esa pena pero cada vez que veo tu mirada perdida sé que estas penando en eso. Eli, tu hiciste todo bien, no volveremos a pensar en el pasado ¿de acuerdo?

-Si

Elie estaba llorando, cuando Haru había planificado este día, con mucho tiempo de antelación no pensaba que las cosas saldrían así. Aunque pensándolo bien, era el momento perfecto. Ambos se habían confesado, él pensaba confesarse solo, pero ella también había expresado sus sentimientos, y ahora tocaba el último y definitivo paso. Solo esperaba que Eli no quisiera matarlo.

-Elie, tengo que confesarte algo.

-¿Qué?-la chica se agarró a su ropa desesperadamente- Sabia que lo que decías era mentira, por favor Haru no me dejes.

-¡No voy a dejarte!- suspiro mientras le volvía coger las manos- Te he mentido, bueno técnicamente no es una mentira. El regalo no está escondido en la isla, en sí. Está en casa

-¿Me has tenido dando vueltas y preocupada por no encontrarlo mientras que lo tenías tú?

-Bueno, mi casa es un sitio que conoces bien aquí

-Claro, ¿Quién se imaginaria que estaba en casa?

-Elie… ¿estas enfadada?

La chica cerró los ojos y suspiro- No, gracias a esto he soltado todos mis sentimientos y creo que podre dejar de preocuparme tanto. Pero… ¡te odio!

-No digas eso….ven pasa-Haru le guio hacia La mesa, que estaba puesta con una comida deliciosa. Una vez allí le hizo sentarse- Sabes, estaba pensando que vivir los cuatro aquí tiene sus defectos.

-Bueno, sí, realmente hay veces en las que tu hermana y Shuda hacen bastante ruido.

-Podrías por favor no recordarme eso. De todas formas eso no era lo que quería decirte, Elie, por las mañanas cuando me iba y te decía que estaba trabajando para Gemma era también mentira.

-Ya lo sé, fui un par de veces y como no te veía amenace a Gemma hasta que me dijo que estabas preparando algo para mí y que él era tu tapadera.

-Así que lo sabias. Bueno, estaba pensando que sería bueno irse de esta casa, así que estuve construyendo una. Shuda, Musica y Let me ayudaron bastante, también Cattyeta y Ruby. Todos hemos puesto un poco de nosotros para tener una casa maravillosa. Pero no voy a dejar que vayamos sin antes preguntarte algo.

-¿Si me gustara?-la chica parecía entusiasmada- Claro que sí, no tienes que preocuparte por nada Haru.

-No era eso. Prepare lo del regalo para que estuvieras fuera de casa hoy y poder hacer la cena, también he echado a mi hermana y a Shuda de aquí para que estuviéramos tranquilos-Haru alargo una mano hasta coger una cajita de la mesa- Elie, ¿Querrías casarte conmigo y vivir junto a mí el resto de nuestras vidas?

-Oh…Haru, si… ¡Sí!. Si, si, si, si, y un millón de veces sí. Te amo Haru, claro que quiero pasar el resto de mi vida contigo. ¡No deberías ni preguntar!

-Lo sé, pero mi hermana insistió en que fuera romántico.

Haru saco de la caja un pequeño anillo con un diamante en forma de corazón y se lo coloco en el dedo anular a Elie- Quiero que cada vez que mires este anillo recuerdes que mi corazón es tuyo.

Porque él había dado la vida por ella en numerosas ocasiones, porque ella había encerrado al Endless provocando que él no pudiera "sobrevivir", porque era inquieta y le gustaba estar siempre de arriba para abajo, porque era Elie. Él se moriría si le pasara algo, si no hubiera encerrado al Endless ella también lo habría pasado mal, porque era capaz de seguirle a todas partes sin cansarse. Ellos eran tan únicos e iguales que eran perfectos. No tenían casi nada en común pero aun así no tenían nada contra el otro.

Simplemente porque Haru amaba a Elie desde que lo salvo en aquella carrera de perros solo que se dio cuenta tarde. Porque Haru simplemente quería pasar toda su vida con Elie y con los niños que tendrían, niños que como su mujer le darían dulces y cariñosos problemas que él estaba deseando tener.


End file.
